Internet web sites have been comparing product features and advertised prices for products since the late 1990s. One such company is Bizrate (www.bizrate.com) which uses a “bot” and seller input to compare advertised prices of various sellers. Bizrate allows users to input information about the purchase but does not show actual purchase prices, rather Bizrates reveals advertised prices by the seller. Other Internet web sites provide a method for consumers to rate and compare products such as Digital Photography Review (www.dpreview.com) or Amazon (www.amazon.com). The purpose of the invention is to allow stores and consumers to compare actual prices of actual purchases, as opposed to advertised prices, made at different stores. Providing accurate information of actual sales to others, for example, the purchase of a dozen eggs purchased from 3 different grocery stores, has been difficult. Until this new invention, comparing and reporting actual purchases at stores has been accomplished manually by the consumer purchasing the items at the store, then going to the next store and purchasing the same items, and then comparing the purchases in a matrix. Newspapers often made this manual data available. However, the data was not capable of being updated without another manual purchase and thus would grow stale and old quickly. In addition, the manually gathered information tended to not be accurate as it could be because it involved just one purchase by one consumer on one date.